Nintendo's Angels
by aaronp6500
Summary: They go where no one else goes. They do what no one else can. But when the Nintendo universe is in trouble, they're the ones to call. Together, they make the most elite crime-fighting force ever assembled. And they work for me. My name is Nintendo.


**Nintendo's Angels**

A man's voice can be heard. He begins his narration.

"Once upon a time, there were three very different little girls."

Samus Aran is shown as a little girl being raised by the Chozo. She is put through much rigorous training and being worked to peak combat, endurance, gymnastics, and other types of skills. Mourning over her parents' death and the elimination of her home planet, through blood, sweat and tears, Samus endures the worst, and comes out on top as a Chozo warrior.

A young Wii Fit Trainer at the age of five is maintaining a difficult yoga pose for what seems like long periods of time, and her father is pushing her to the limit. He yells and tells her to push harder, to which she struggles to do so, but manages in the end.

Princess Zelda is being kidnapped by Ganondorf, and cries for help. She is chained down to a stone bed of some sort, and the evil king attempts to retrieve the pieces of the Triforce, but Link shows up just in time, and defeats Ganondorf, saving the princess. This goes to be referred to as a damsel from that point on.

The man continues, "Who grew up to be very different women."

Samus is now shown in her signature Varia Powersuit, blasting various aliens in her path. She rolls in a ball to dodge an aliens attack, and then springs back up in shape, obliterating it with her missile. A hoard of space pirates then come storming in her direction, leaving her completely outnumbered. Suddenly, she brings out her arm cannon, pointing directly at them all, and it begins transforming and charging into a much greater weapon, ending with an enormous blue blast of energy, known as her Zero Laser, and eradicates all of them. After that, her suit falls apart, revealing her in her blue Zero Suit, still standing tall.

In the middle of a gymnastic floor routine, an older Wii Fit Trainer in her early twenties performs a highly difficult and complex dance and performs an impressive feat of flips before judges observing her at a table. After all of the acts are over, she takes home the trophy, and her father for the first time in her life is proud of her. He cheers loudly, along with the thousands of others in the audience, and hoists her up on his shoulder, while she raises her trophy proudly in the air.

While walking alone in the woods, enjoying the beauty of nature, Princess Zelda is ambushed by a group of bandits, wishing to steal whatever she's got. There were five of them, each armed with knives, and one with a sword. But the princess was by no means intimidated by this, as she had something else in store for them. One of the bandits rushed at her by the side, trying to restrain her, but Zelda impressively kicked him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain, and she proceeded to push him far back into a tree with her magic. The others all charged at her, but she leaped into the air and kicked one of them in the face, and then another. Before striking the next, she quickly transformed into the warrior Sheik, and jump-kicked them in the face. As the last came running towards her, Sheik took hold of his knife, before he could strike her with it, and effortlessly wrapped her legs around his neck, then spun around to his arm, then around his back, and lastly coming up and flipping over his head, bringing him down to the ground along with his friends. The bandit was so intrigued by the weirdly-looking complex but impressive move that he didn't even bother to get back up. Sheik then proceeded to take her walk through the wilderness.

"But they have three things in common," said the man's voice. "They're beautiful, they're brilliant, and they work for me. My name is Nintendo."

Samus is shown undercover in a vibrant blue dress at a party of some sort, appearing to try and seduce a man. Sheik is shown hanging from a line, flipping over objects and avoiding red lasers set as traps. Aboard the back of a truck carrying heavy cargo, Wii Fit Trainer exits a small box, revealing that she was hiding in the small confined space for a while. "I'm in," she says through her earpiece.

Together, they are taking on a group of space pirates and other monsters. Samus is in her Zero Suit kicking, punching, and using her paralyzer, and Wii Fit Trainer is flipping and kicking her foes, using her flexibility to her advantage, while Sheik uses her warrior skills to eliminate as many of her enemies as possible. They then come together and form their signature Nintendo's Angels pose, with Samus in the center, Wii Fit Trainer on her right, and Sheik on her left.


End file.
